


Paucity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [134]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of MoonFire1's Where's DiNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paucity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonFire1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com drabble. This time from 9/13/1999 for the word [paucity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/13/paucity).
> 
> paucity  
> Fewness; smallness of number; scarcity.  
> Smallness of quantity;insufficiency.
> 
> Inspired by [Where's DiNozzo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7816291)
> 
> This follows after my own [Tenebrous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6692557) as well which was the work that inspired Where's DiNozzo.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I was struggling with this drabble and then I read Where's DiNozzo and it just clicked. I hope MoonFire1 and the rest of my fans enjoy this drabble too.

# 

Paucity

After DiNozzo left, everything fell apart. McGee no longer trusted Gibbs and requested a transfer. Vance’s operation failed as they couldn’t get an appropriate undercover person in place. In fact, Vance ended up firing Gibbs just so that Gibbs could attempt the undercover operation himself. 

Gibbs, however, was too well knows and was made in less than a day on the operation. Vance had no choice, but to terminate the operation. Gibbs returned to NCIS, but even being only gone one day everything had changed. Gibbs tried to keep powering through with his stubborn persistence as was his wont, but as McGee left basically as soon as Gibbs returned and no one else wanted to work with him, it became very difficult to keep going on.

He had forgotten the paucity of agents that could keep up with him and handle him and missed DiNozzo every day. After going through 20 different people in various different positions in an attempt to give him a new team, Gibbs couldn’t take it anymore. He handed in his resignation to Vance and left the very next day. 

Unfortunately he still needed to make some money in order to pay alimony and afford food and other things. His only choice was to try and use his other skill in boat working to earn money. Luckily he happened upon an ad looking for a helmsman on a cruise ship. 

He missed Tony something fierce even though it was his fault he’d left. He could only hope that Tony was enjoying a vacation or a new career or something elsewhere. However, a cruise ship seemed the kind of thing Tony would enjoy so he couldn’t help, but take the job to be closer to DiNozzo even though it would only be in his mind. 

He’d immediately been hired as his skill in steering a ship was obvious. After about 2 years the cruise ship stopped at a remote island and picked up some new passengers. Anthony DiNozzo happened to be one of them. Though he had changed his name as the passenger list showed Anthony DeVito. Gibbs stared at him so long that it was only a matter of time before DiNozzo noticed, but he couldn’t help it. He was shocked to see DiNozzo again.

When Tony spotted him, he simply nodded and greeted “Boss.” He didn’t hold any hard feelings though he was curious why Gibbs was here.

Gibbs nodded back. Not sure what else he could do after driving away the only one who could handle him. The only one that he might have been able to settle down with for good since Shannon.


End file.
